Unfortunate Mistakes
by BFF's-Alice-Reed
Summary: Bella tries committing suicide when Jacob pushes her to her limits. Edward comes back from "vacation" for a family meeting.he sees Bella and saves her. She goes crazy and Edward tries to help her,she struggles to know the truth.is it enough to save her?


* * *

Unfortunate Mistakes

*Bella's point of view*

"Hey this is Bella and I obviously can't get to the phone right now so leave a message after the beepy thing"

Beep….

"Awww come on Bells I know your there. Please pick up the phone! Oh well….I was just wondering If you wanted to come over and hang out. Just meet me at "our place" at 3 pm today. Catch you later." Jacob said hanging up the phone.

I just got out of the shower when I heard the last of the message. God what could he possibly want now I thought. Last week he wanted to hold my hand and kiss me at the movies in Port Angelas. I mean jeesh I just wanted to be friends, but that was just a typical teen-age hormonal boy for ya. Plus I still believe my "Prince Charming" is still out there waiting for me…..ya right I wished.

Throwing my towel on my bed I walked to my closet and pulled out a random tee that said "I love you with the love crossed out and replaced by I hope something eats you" and a pair of jeans. Wow that shirt is so right for Jacob and me. I looked at the clock after I finished pulling my shirt over my head. What the frick it was already 2:17 how the hell was I supposed to get to Jacob's by 3??

I ran to the kitchen to grab something to eat taking the steps two at a time trying not to fall aver my own feet. Even though it was lunch I ate a bowel of fruity pebbles in 5 bites or less. I then hurried out the front door almost falling on my face. I knew my little red Chevy wouldn't make it so I grabbed the small motorcycle Jacob fixed up for me. I only used it for when I was late. "Our Place" really isn't a place it's open publicly to everyone that was on the reservation and visitors in La Push. All we did was find an old beat up hippie van that was long ago abandoned in the 70's and "pimp" it out with some orange bean bags and a small portable DVD player. In about 30 minutes later I was there and Jacob's bike was already there unfortunately.

I guess he heard my motorcycle because he yelled "Bells are you here??" very excitedly.

"Yah I was just getting out of the shower when I heard the last of your massage. Sorry I guess I should have called." I replied regretting the words as soon as they were out of my stupid mouth.

" The shower!" he said like he was playing a movie of it in his head. Ugh I sooo did not like where l=this conversation was going.

"Yes some people like to be clean" I said emphasizing on the word some.

"Whatever" Jacob said trying to roll his eyes "Come on we have a movie to watch."

"Ooookay whats it about?" I asked afraid to know the answer.

We walked up the beach that was deserted except for the few dragonflies flying around. Then we went up a slope thing where the little green van sat waiting for us. I went through the back door of the van and plopped down on a gigantic orange beanbag. Even though I was already there Jacob sat on the same one almost pushing me off. Why did he always have to sit by me?

"Jacob.." I started but I never got to finish because he put one of his greasy scrawny fingers to my lips. Eeew.I wanted to bite him but I might get AIDS so instead I was going to kick his ASS when I got the chance. I may not know kickboxing or anything awesome like that but when I finish I'm sure he won't be able to have children. The movie turned out to be a homemade one. Jacob staring as Jacob himself and his friend Sam as me. Well this was certainly going to be an interesting day. It started out with the song "Every Time We Touch" but edited in Jacob's voice. Thank god he only played the chorus but the second I heard the next line I was pissed. I gripped the bean bag so hard I thought it would burst. Now I was about to kill him.

_Every time I touch you I get this feeling _

_And all the time I wish we could kiss_

_I want this to last_

_I want you at my side_

I almost cried I was so freaking furious, and at the last line he got closer and put his arm around my shoulder ever so slyly. By now I was too upset to do anything about it.

The movie then went on to him proposing to me in the park surrounded by a bunch of people that started telling "me" to say yes( I swear im gonna kill myself when its over) then "me" jumping up and down enthusiastically and saying yes (oh no lord I think im gonna puke my guts out), then it showed us growing old together and FINALLY it was over. I almost chocked on my tears when Jacob interrupted my dying process with:

"Bella sweaty what's wrong?" in his annoying voice like he was Mr. Innocent.

"Jacob" was all I could manage to choke out. I guess he took the tears the wrong way because he was all like:

"YES, I knew it. I knew you loved me back!!!"

What the hell (I was trying not to be vulgar) was that crazy psychotic biatch talking about? That's all my brain could manage before he pressed his nasty hot icky lips against me. I think im gonna go kill myself because those nast lips were all I could bear. I pushed him off causing him to land on his back helpless while I ran to my motorcycle. I couldn't believe he was trying to do this. Could he not get it through his thick headed skull of his that I was NOT( thank the lord…if there was one) in love with him!!!!

"Bella whats wrong?" he asked dumbfounded like he was oblivious to what happened to me.

"Whats wrong! Whats wrong !!!?? EVERYTHING! Are BLIND Jacob? Its pretty freaking obvious that im NOT let me repeat that NOT freaking in love with YOU!!! Im sorry but it does not work that way." I Spat at him all the while he just stood there trying to think of something to say. I ran to my motorcycle and left him standing there.

Thinking how ticked I was my fury blinded my sight and I ran off the rode into the green lush grass that I loved laying in while it was hot in the summer. Not knowing it a tree came up that I couldn't dodge so I didn't because who would miss me if I was gone ?? Probably no one but Jacob because Renee had a new life a new husband and Charly was always at work. I bet he wouldn't even notice so I dug my foot into the pedal . ………………then I hit the tree and I flew and everything hurt but I didn't care I wanted to die I wanted to leave this cruel world. As I lay there waiting to die I thought of the most hilarious suicide if this didn't work.

Use guitar sting for the rope you would normally use for hanging

Set a chair where you will be hanging

Tie the guitar string tight around your neck

Stand on the chair and superglue your hand to your head

Jump off the chair

You would then get a headless body because the guitar string is so fine it should cut your head off. You super glued your hands to your head so your hands will be holding your head !!! Then I blacked out….

* * *

i hope everyone likes this but i know not everyone will though...um...yeah have fun reading!...

* * *


End file.
